Moffun/Prism Jumps
Here you will find Moffun's Prism Jumps Prism Jumps= 'First Jump!' - Pop Splash! Pop_Splash_02.jpg 'Second Jump' As Moffun spins, golden jewel crystals with different sizes sprouted out of the surface. Then he makes his hands face inwards, after that she spreads his hands high as a cross appears. -'Golden Jewel Spin Cross' Jewelgoldenspincross.png 'Third Jump' Moffunjumps in the air and her feathers appear. He does a single spin as candy rises around him and then kicks four rockets that leave a trail of colorful smoke as he does a flip. Afterwards, he lands on both feet and light blue shapes appear as he does a pose. -'Poppin' Candy Rocket' ANNpoppincandyrocket.png Then, some wings appears in Moffun's and Moffun's backs. 'Fourth Jump!' A continuous keyboard line appears in front of a silver background decorated with Prism Stones and music notes. Moffun slides across piano keys, which make sounds as she skates upon them. ed and music notes appearing from his feet. From a close-up view, Moffun winks and poses, and a music note appears next to him. - Do-Re-Mi-Fa Slider JewelSpinCrossplatinum3.png 'Fifth Jump!' A big ocean full of differents animals is shown and then itgoes to a submarine palace where there's a transparent wall made of just water. In there is shown Moffun walking throw the hall, then he reaches the limit and reaches a little square, turning around and posing as the animasl are behind hi, - Marine Paradise UnderwaterPalaceThroneRoombyAr.jpg 'Sixth Jump!' Moffun appears dressed as Mr. W, he spins himself and then sits in a crescent moon. After that he kisses an apple and points to you while landing on the moon. -'Mysterious Passion! Starlight Kiss' StarlightKiss23.png 'Seventh Jump!' A white lion appeared running towards the plains surrounded by other animals. Seto spins and landed on the lion. He rides the lion to the waterfall and the lion jumped and a rainbow appeared. He jumped from the lion and both Seto and lion leaped as the flowers appeared. -'Awaken! Open My Flower' WAKANAOpenMyFlower.png 'Eighth Jump!' Moffun is throwed to the abyss but when he was about to fell a white figure that seems like alice takes him and a jewel appear arround him and him inside it. -'Deep Sleep' Abyss1.jpg 'Nineth Jump!' Moffun appeared behind of the Earth which had the starry sky background. Purple sparkles appeared as he hugged the Earth. -'Infinite Hug Eternal' MugenEternalHug3.png 'Tenth Jump!' He is already flying from the sky while jumping Moffun reaches the sky, holdes one of his hands out and then sends a Kiss towards the audience. After that he poses and a rainbow appears along with Moffun's shadows as swans flew by. -'Emperor's Angelic Dance ' JUNE6thjump.png 'Eleventh Jump!' Moffun flies towards the stormy clouds and a baby appeared surrounded by swans. His body glows and feathers appeared as he welcomes the baby. As he held the baby in his arms, golden angelic wings appeared and surrounded him and the baby. -'L'Amour de L'Ange' L-amour_de_l-ange.jpg 'Twelveth Jump!' Seto saw a mountain and he jumped off the cliff with his mouth holding a rose. He flies through the thorny trees, the scorching flames, the frozen tundra and the stormy seas. When he reached the mountain, he took the rose from his mouth and the rose turns into a flag with his name written on it. As he poses with his flag on the mountain, the snowy mountain grows a lot of roses. -'The Eternal Oath of Valkyrie Heart' BERU7thjump.png 'Thirteenth Jump!' Moffun apears surrounded by seven rainbows with one of his hand in his chest and the another to the audience. Then he touches his chest and his body shines while angel wings grow from his back. Then he flies going over the rainbows until the galaxy. Then he is shown next to the sun. he hughs it and then he poses while is surrounded by the light and flames of the sun. -'Over the Sunshine!' RomanticShow.png |-| Duo Jumps= 'Romantic Pure Vals' A fence moves out of the way revealing Moffun extending his hand out as Seto opens the window and jumps out. Moffun catches Seto as they both spinned around and look at each other dreamily with a blush on their faces with a background of a door with a purple-yellow path. They put their hands together like they're say "Shall we Dance?" then, they start dancing surrounded by shilouettes of different colors. Then, they form two yellow lines to form a heart and spin as they go to the ground and spin around each other and pose as yellow and Tourquise flowers appears around them. Romanticlighshow.png |-| Duo Jumps= 'Romantic Pure Vals' A fence moves out of the way revealing Moffun extending his hand out as Seto opens the window and jumps out. Moffun catches Seto as they both spinned around and look at each other dreamily with a blush on their faces with a background of a door with a purple-yellow path. They put their hands together like they're say "Shall we Dance?" then, they start dancing surrounded by shilouettes of different colors. Then, they form two yellow lines to form a heart and spin as they go to the ground and spin around each other and pose as yellow and Tourquise flowers appears around them. MoffuSetoMeeeh.jpeg |-| Prism Act= 'First Prism Act' Seto is along with his kirara and this shines while he is getting surrounded by a lot of tourquise butterflies making a spiral. -'Brilliant Kirara Spiral' Passionatenosymphonia.png 'Second Prism Act' Seto is having his butterfly wings and fly across the starry road.He flies into the light and butterflies appeared fron the light. -'Road to Symphonia' ROAD_TO_SYMPHONIA.png 'Third Prism Act' Seto flyies with his Butterfly wings leaving rainbow trails. Then, he draw crescent moons while laughing in joy. He spins at a fast rate up to the sky. The clouds spread open as he went through the clouds and poses. Butterflies flew from him to the audience. -'Sky High Symphonia' Purettyprizmmyskyhighsymphonia.png 'Fourth Prism Act' Seto creates a tree and spreads flowers to the world, which appears with wings in front of the flower covered Earth. -'Grateful Symphonia' hjghjkh.jpg |-| Making Drama= Moffun is riding a white horse in a fire field. THe horse jumps above a crack and then Moffun jumps from the horse grabbing his chest. From the chest a saphire big jewel appears betwetn lights and Moffun destroys it with his sword. Then the scene changes to a stained glass window with the previous scene in a church -'Sapphire Kakumei' 螢幕快照_2015-11-30_下午07.29.15.png Category:Moffun Category:Xesc13primero Category:Prism Jumps Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge